My Konstantine
by fourandtwenty
Summary: Percy's life has been monotonous shades of gray up until the day he spends an unexpected moment with Tonks...who shows him how to fill his world with color.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: This story is rated R for a reason, so if you have a problem with that or the pairing of Tonks and Percy, this isn't the story for you.   
  


Prologue

Things were never easy, no matter how much he wanted them to be. He learned this the hard way, in a wave of passion and love coupled with vibrant colors he had never even dared to imagine before her. He had been gray before he met her, his days full of monotony that even he, with his personality molded from sugarless sweets and tasteless fantasies, had begun to find dull and unsatisfying.

That was before he had walked into Number 12 Grimmauld Place to see his mother for the first time in over a year. As he stepped into the rundown mansion, his dragonhide boot making a hollow thud against the ancient wooden floor, the first thing he noticed was the musty smell of the dark foyer. It smelled of dust and fog, and he frowned as long, finger-like tendrils pulled at the very back of his memory, reminding him of a place he had long since forgotten and couldn't name for his life. He felt as if he were haunting, a ghost in the bleak and miserably lonely world that was his own.

Even though he was loathe to admit it, that wasn't very far from the truth.

She wasn't the second thing he noticed, either. Instead, that position went to the redheaded blur that was the ample and matriarchal body of his mother, who came running through the foyer and hit him with such force that he felt the air being knocked out of him in a way that hadn't happened since flying lessons in his first year at Hogwarts.

When he looked back on it, he realized he had known her then. They had been in Gryffindor together, and she had been a seventh year when he was a fifth year. He had noticed her then; it was impossible not to, with her incredible energy and the charisma that emanated from her even as she walked across the Common Room, from one friend to the next. He didn't know it then, but he would have given up his Prefect's badge to know her, to be able to look up and see her willowy figure sashaying toward him instead of a faceless figure curled up on a couch pushed back into a corner.

He would have given anything to kiss her, but he didn't know it then.

Now, as he stood in the middle of the dark and dusty foyer slowly choking to death from the grip his mother had on him, he looked up to see her standing on the balcony. He wasn't expecting her then; he never expected her, even when he would later learn her quirks and come to memorize her daily schedule. She wasn't the type to be expected, and he knew the moment he did, she would be gone.

"Percy!" his mother exclaimed tearfully as she clung to him. He wordlessly returned her embrace, his glasses pushed askew by the top of his mother's head.

She was shorter than he remembered.

Slowly, she descended the stairway until she was standing only a few feet away, her pixie features full of questions and her sparkling eyes full of recognition and mirth.

Mirth. It was the one thing she had that he didn't, the one thing that kept him separated from a reality he craved so badly that he was willing to kill to have it. As he looked into her eyes—blue that day, with her hair long and blonde as it fell down to her waist—a glimmer of an unnamable feeling tightened around his heart until he felt it would burst.

"Percy," she finally said in acknowledgment, her voice rich and dancing around his own motionless figure. It was the first time she had said his name, and even then he felt a chill shoot through his nerves. Later, she would whisper his name, murmur his name, and scream his name as loud as she could whist he pounded into her with all of the passion that he had kept bottled up inside of him for so long.

But that would come later.

"Hello, Nymphadora," he murmured bewilderedly, returning her greeting with one that could never even compare.

The corners of her lips twitched into a smile that would have floored him, had his mother not been still crushing him in her Weasley-sized embrace. She extended a hand, and Percy managed to work his own right hand free to take hers. Her skin was smooth, pale, and deliciously cool against his own warm and sweaty palm, and when their fingers intertwined for the first time, he felt a jolt of _something_ run down his spine.

"It's Tonks," she insisted, shaking his hand firmly. "Only a person with a death wish calls me Nymphadora."

Percy gave her a crooked smile. He would have died for her without a second thought.  



	2. Underneath

** Chapter One**

After he looked back on it all, he decided he really didn't have any idea how it started. Once his mother let go, the three of them stood in the foyer, forming a triad amidst the deathly silent harmonies of that _something_. He couldn't put his finger on what it was, but he knew it was there, crackling between them as his mother stood onward, observing the wordless attraction.

She was tactful enough to pretend she didn't notice.

"Well, Percy, dear, come on then, to the kitchen with you—and you too, Tonks, you look as if you haven't eaten all afternoon…"

Her blue eyes held his heavy stare, sparkling with amusement before he automatically followed his mother down the hall and into the kitchen. She trailed one step behind him, her hand brushing against his as walked, and he swore she purposely swung her hand against his backside.

He didn't mind. In fact, if he was to be truthful, he rather enjoyed it, to which the tightening in his lower regions was evidence.

When Mrs. Weasley pushed open the kitchen door, Percy immediately snapped to attention as eleven pairs of eyes shot his way. He counted six heads covered with bright red hair—his father and all of his siblings, minus Charlie, who was still off in Romania—along with a variety of other people, including Harry Potter and Mundungus Fletcher.

"'Ello," he mumbled, suddenly very interested in his boots. A chorus of murmured replies met his ears a moment later, and to his surprise none of them sounded hostile. 

If he was going to be honest with himself, he had fully expected to be hung up by his toenails and hammered to the wall before forgiveness for his duplicity, for the treason he had committed against his family and all that was good, would be granted.

"Come sit down, both of you," his mother insisted, gesturing toward two places next to one another on the bench. Percy complied, slowly making his way across the room, fully aware that every pair of eyes was focused on him, including the woman's who stood behind him.

Those were the only eyes he was interested in seeing.

He heard her gentle footsteps as she followed him to the bench, and after he had taken his seat, she swung one leg over—one long and magnificent leg he was destined to touch, taste, and straddle as he made love to her. Just as she was about to settle, she fell off-balance and, with a soft and startled cry, she landed directly in his lap. Her hand managed to capture his shoulder and the curved flesh of her backside was pressed perfectly against the hardened flesh between his legs. He blushed and, once her light laughter subsided, she pulled herself off of him and righted herself on the bench.

"Sorry 'bout that, Percy," she said with a smile that showed off her perfectly white teeth—a rarity in Britain, he admitted to himself. It was her abilities as a metamorphmagus that gave her the chance to make herself beautiful, and on that particular day Percy couldn't imagine there being anything that could even begin to rival her splendor.

"T-that's all right," he managed to squeak out, and once again their eyes met, although this time there was something else—that same _something_ he couldn't quite identify—that was heavy in her mirthful gaze. She knew exactly what it was that she had felt, and she knew that it had been she who had caused him to react in such a manner.

When he looked back on that moment, he decided that that was the exact moment he fell in love with her.

He never knew if she had ever fallen in love with him though.

Incomparable was a word he would later use to describe her, but at that moment, as his world shut out everything but her, images of everything he had always wanted floated before him; candy at which he had always gazed mournfully when he was a third-year without a single knut to his name, the popularity of his older brothers, and her, when she sashayed across the Common Room, her hips swinging and her eyes upon her latest prey.

He had never seen her kiss anyone, but he was sure that in the middle of the night, she and the boys with whom she spent her time were still sitting upon the overstuffed sofas of the Common Room she favored, the lack of light shrouding whatever personal ventures upon which they had decided to embark. He loved her for her mystery and he loved her for the childish delight with which she saw everything.

Their gaze broke when his mother cleared her throat, and after a mumbled apology, Percy began to eat, keeping his eyes trained downward toward his plate. He ate small forkfuls of the roast his mother had undoubtedly prepared, relishing the taste of decent home cooking for the first time in over a year. He had missed his mother.

Then, with twelve people sitting around them, he felt her light touch upon his knee. When he looked up, questions suddenly ablaze in his mind, he saw her talking and laughing with his younger sister.

But still, even with her girlish words directed toward the fifteen-year-old, her hand continued to creep upward until Percy felt his face redden with—with what, he didn't know. It certainly wasn't embarrassment, nor was it shame.

It was that _something_ again.

Her fingers brushed the clothing that covered the sensitive flesh between his legs and, much to his mortification, he felt himself stiffen to a visible level—with his entire family sitting around them. Caught in a battle between enjoyment and pride, he glanced down at his lap and, under the guise of brushing a crumb off of his leg, he reached down to cover her hand with his own.

Even then, she didn't glance his way.

By the way she curled her fingers up against him, he was sure she expected him to move her hand away. However, the thought of removing the delicate whisper of her fingertips was almost too much to bear; instead, with a boldness that startled even himself, Percy began to stroke the inside of her palm with his thumb and slowly guided her pointer finger up to the tip of the erection he had been nursing since their skin had first come in contact. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her glance toward him, impish confusion clouding the edges of her rounded features.

Even though he had loved her with the passion of a thousand Paris and Helens, he did have the consolation of knowing she had never quite figured him out.

In the end, he would have rather had her though.

Slowly he guided her fingertip as far down to the bottom of his shaft as he could, considering there were two layers of clothing covering him, and then back up, all the while half-listening to the conversation floating around him. He was aware that he, as a topic, was completely ignored, and he rather preferred it that way, if he was going to be perfectly honest with himself. 

That, unfortunately, was before he accidentally caught the stare of Remus Lupin.

"So, Percy," the man said with an uncomfortable shift of his position on the bench. He was wedged between Ginny and Harry which, if Percy was reading the signs correctly, was not a favorable place to be. "How's Penelope?"

His former Defense Against the Dark Arts professor had obviously gone through the list of acceptable options pertaining to conversation topics, and considering how little the werewolf knew about Percy, it wasn't at all odd for Remus to have landed on the subject of his seventh-year love life. After all, his job at the Ministry was more or less off-limits if they were to make sure the rest of the table was comfortable, and Remus couldn't very well ask about how the past year of his life had been.

Although had he asked, Percy knew what his answer would have been: for the past fourteen months, his life had been hell.

At the mention of Penelope's name, Tonks took control of her movements once again and wrapped her fingers around him, squeezing his hardened flesh in a deliciously rhythmic manner that made the pulsing tightness in his balls amplify tenfold.

"Err, Penelope and I—we—" _Damn_ that woman for doing this to him in front of his family! "We moved in together about—err, about ten—yes, ten months ago, but—err—we—we broke it off in May."

There. He had said a whole sentence without a single moan of satisfaction. What he really wanted to do at that moment was—

No. He wasn't going to think it, not with his parents and siblings sitting around them. He was already enjoying her affections far too greatly.

"Right," Remus said with an embarrassed sort of grimace as he stabbed at a piece of roast with his fork. "Well, are you seeing anyone else at the moment?"

Percy bit his lip as Tonks squeezed once more—although this time a bit harder than he had hoped for.

"Are you bloody kidding me?" one of the twins—Fred, he believed—shot with a jovial chuckle. "Percy couldn't get a date with anyone else to save his bloody life. Sorry mate, but that's the way it is," he added after shooting Percy a quasi-apologetic smile.

"S'all right," Percy mumbled, looking down into his plate in an action that was meant to mask the fact that his hips had risen involuntarily to meet Tonks' fluttering touch as she continued to explore him through his robes, tip-to-base. Although, he had to admit, his brother was right.

Well—he pressed his lips together as she slid her hand back down his leg, although not altogether away from his throbbing member—except for Tonks, of course, but aside from glancing under the table, his brother had no way of knowing that.

"Well _I_ think your brother's adorable."

Her voice rang through his mind like a cool breeze would a stuffy room, and he noticed he wasn't the only one who turned toward her with a look of astonishment upon his face. She chose this, of all times, to find the entrance into his robes, and he sucked in a breath as her hand disappeared within the black folds. Her deft fingers found the zipper to his pants and soon she was holding him once more—with nothing in her way.

She shot him a look, complete with a single arched eyebrow that he knew was for the fact he wore nothing underneath his pants. Penelope had liked it that way, and after she had left he hadn't felt the need to change his habits. Those around them, however, were meant to construe the look as one of friendly flirtation.

In Percy's book, they were so far from flirtation that he couldn't even conceive of the meaning of the word whist her hand was subtly doing things to him that hadn't been done for months.

"Please," the other twin—George, Percy thought—said with a roll of his eyes and a wide grin to match Fred's. "You could do so much better than our dear brother—"

"Like us!" Fred interjected. "Double the pleasure, after all."

A gasp was heard from at least half the table after Fred had made his remark, and Mrs. Weasley's hand flew to her mouth in shock.

"George Weasley!" she exclaimed. Apparently Percy had been wrong. "Apologize to Tonks at once!"

Her throaty laughter rang throughout the kitchen, her hand still wrapped around his hard flesh as she spoke to his mother. "No, really Molly, it's perfectly all right."

When her thumb ran across the tip of his erection, he realized he could no longer do this—not in front of his family. If the two of them didn't stop, he would cum right into her hand, and he didn't fancy having sticky robes for the rest of his visit.

While his mother was busy scolding his younger brother, he gently reached over to remove Tonks' hand from his robe. This time she shot him a look of confusion, but he simply shook his head and adjusted his robes. Before he stood up, he leaned toward her until his lips were barely a hair's breadth from her ear.

"Where can I…?"

His half-formed question was immediately understood, and a moment later Tonks was standing up, nearly falling over as she tried to escape her position between Ron and Percy.

"I'm going to show Percy where the toilets are," she said rather bluntly, much to his embarrassment. His mother took only minimal notice, however, as she nodded and waved the pair of them off while still managing to tell George off. The others didn't even seem to notice as Percy stood, thanking all the deities he could think of for creating such loose robes. Once he was free of the bench, Tonks began to walk through the cluttered kitchen and exited with Percy only a few steps behind her.

Ron snickered. "Oh, look, Tonks and Percy are going off to have a bit of a shag," he said mockingly, in a way that made Percy stand up a bit straighter and square his shoulders as he exited the kitchen as a fresh wave of scolding erupted from his mother.  



	3. Greater Darkness

** Chapter Two**

Author's Note: All right guys, I know a lot of you guys are underage, and I'm going to warn you right now that this chapter is a HEAVY R. It's not quite NC-17, because obviously fanfiction.net doesn't allow that, but...it does involve sex between two consenting adults. If you don't like the idea of that, then please skip this chapter.  


Thank you :o)

- Aimée

  
  


Once Percy and Tonks were free from view of the kitchen, she glanced over her shoulder impishly and reached for his hand. He allowed her to take it, the feeling of her cool skin against his sending another shock of that something through him. Their footsteps quickened after she led him away from what he was sure was a toilet, and finally they were back in the foyer.

"Wh—" he began, but was immediately shushed by her as she led him up the stairs. His eyes drifted downward to her fitted denim jeans as she swung her hips while walking up the stairs, and he felt the stirring in his nether regions surge anew.

This was getting ridiculous.

"Tonks—"

Having reached the landing, she whirled around to face him, her eyes blazing with a fire he hadn't seen before. 

"Percy, babes, if I were you I'd shut up right about now."

Mutely he nodded, sighing inwardly as he obliged. She tugged on his hand once more and led him down the narrow, dark corridor until she reached a door that was indistinguishable from the rest. Glancing over her shoulder and behind him, presumably to make sure no one was following them, she pushed the door open slowly, careful not to make a sound. Percy tried to see what was behind the door, but all that came into his line of vision was black.

"Come on," she whispered, pulling him across the threshold and into the dark room. He heard the door close softly behind them and, confused, he tried to look down at her, but found himself instead staring into complete and utter darkness.

"Wh—" he began again, but this time instead of being silenced by a hiss, he felt her lips upon his and his voice fell flat. Caught up in the beginnings of a warm wet kiss, he felt himself being pushed up against something hard—the wall, he assumed, although he had no way of knowing for sure. Her hands ran up and down his chest as her lips crashed into his and her tongue massaged his own until Percy could no longer tell the difference between what was his and what was hers.

His hard-on was pressing roughly up against her hip and he knew she felt it just as keenly as he did. Her hands drifted to the row of buttons that kept his robes in place, undoing them one by one until he could shrug the robes off and step out of them without any difficulty.

Her soft breasts, covered in the thin fabric that was her Weird Sisters shirt, pressed up against his bare chest, making his cock jump. He hadn't expected this—not then, not that day, not with his family only one floor away, clueless as to what was really happening in a dark room on the second story. In the time it had taken him to form that thought, Tonks' shirt had managed to disappear and to his delight he found she, too, found no sense in wearing underwear.

Breathing heavily, he ran his hands over her hard nipples and nearly moaned with pleasure. Shagging Penelope had always been the same expected cuddling-before-kissing-before-slow-sex routine, and he found he rather enjoyed being pressed up against a wall by a woman with whom he had exchanged at the most a dozen words.

"Come on," she murmured into his mouth, and she released him from the wall and led him to a large, knee-high, flat object he could only assume was the bed. She pushed him down upon the squishy mattress and, without hesitation, moved to remove his pants as quickly as she could. As a result, her hands once again brushed up against the fabric that covered his aching cock, and he moaned softly.

"Merlin," he groaned, reaching up to fondle her left breast, teasing her hard nipple with his thumb as she finally managed to undo his pants. He lifted his hips obediently when she tugged, and after a moment he heard the springs squeak and the mattress pull him slightly to the left.

She had climbed into the mattress next to him.

"So," she murmured seductively, and in the darkness Percy groped to find her naked body. Somewhere in all of the chaos, she had removed her pants. "How do you want me?"

"I don't care," Percy whispered, irrationally fearing being overheard. "As far as I'm concerned, I'll have you any way you're willing to go."

Her laughter was low and throaty, and he felt the mattress shift once more. He could tell by the way the room suddenly seemed to be twenty degrees warmer that she was somewhere above him.

"How about this?" she whispered, much closer than he thought she was. He felt her hot lips brush his and he wondered how she knew exactly where he was.

Never mind that. All he was concerned about was the way she her hand had suddenly found his cock once more, and this time he could properly enjoy himself without having to worry about being caught.

"Fuck," he swore before pressing his lips together and running his hand across her body until he found the apex of her thighs. He heard her wicked giggle as he dipped his fingertips into her wet folds, and her laugh immediately turned into a gasp when he ran his finger upwards to her clit.

"Bloody hell," she murmured, making a fist around his erection. He gasped as her grip tightened, and for only a moment he pulled his hand away from her—

…and was given the shock of his life when she lowered herself onto him without even the slightest warning.

"You like that?" she gasped, her hands now clasping his shoulders.

"Mmm," he mumbled, and she began to lift herself off of him, only to slam down once more, forcing his cock to plunge deeper into her tight, hot... 

This, he decided, was one of the most amazing experiences of his life thus far.

A strange sense of desire to be in control washed over him at that moment, and without even thinking he clasped her hips in his hands and rolled over, forcing her underneath him. He heard a muffled gasp of pleasure emanate from her lips, but all he could think of was how their hips were now moving together as he pounded into her, as hard and as fast as he could manage. He had never, not in any of his times with Penelope, had sex like this.

And, to top it off, her squeaks and moans of pleasure told him she was enjoying it immensely.

He didn't know how long it took for him to cum in her, his seed erupting within her without a shred of mercy. She cried out as she tightened around him, her orgasm making his all the more pleasurable. Her nails clawed at his shoulders and he felt a trickle of blood run down his back, but he didn't care.

He had never had an orgasm like that, either.


	4. Closer Than I Was Yesterday

**Chapter Three**

That was the first of many that were to come in the days—weeks—months ahead. Percy really never was sure exactly how long they were together; all he knew was that the time he had her all to himself was far too short.  
  
He hated clichés, but at that point, he figured his whole life was a cliché.

After they fucked in what he would come to find out was Ron's bed, the two dressed quickly and quietly; it was almost as if the transgression hadn't happened, but when he was buttoning the top buttons to his robes, she stepped forward and with her nimble fingers took over. She smelled—he inhaled—like cherries.

He loved maraschino cherries.

Percy looked down under the rims of his glasses, trying to watch what she was doing. His eyes had adjusted somewhat to the darkness, although the only thing he could really see was her face. He caught the smile she gave him—a mixture of impishness, satisfaction, and even, to his mute astonishment, a dash of timidity—and rewarded her with one of his own.

"So," he said, clearing his throat. The sound of his own voice seemed far too loud. "Do—do you do this often?"

She gave him a puzzled look. "Do what often?"

He cleared his throat once more. "Have—have casual…you know…"

Her confusion melted into a tiny smirk as she did up the last button.

"You mean do I go around casually shagging blokes, like I just did you?"

He swallowed at the wording she had chosen and nodded.

She smiled almost—almost sympathetically, Percy was loathe to say, and stood up on her tip toes to kiss him gently.

"That wasn't casual."

Her lips were soft and moist, and it took all he had to resist the sudden surge of wanting that had returned to his lithe body as she nibbled on his bottom lip. He ran his fingers through her hair and sighed happily, his warm breath tickling her left cheek. She kissed him one last time before stepping away, and still holding his hand she slowly led him out of the room and into the brightly-lit hallway.

"Come on, babes…if we're gone for much longer, your mum's going to send a search party."

Percy grinned to himself as he followed her willingly down the corridor and the stairs. When they landed in the foyer, she unexpectedly whirled around to face him, causing him to nearly plow into her.

"So," she started with a wicked smile. "My shirt isn't on backwards, is it?"

A sudden block of ice filled his stomach and he swallowed hard. He did a quick inspection of the both of them and, only moderately relieved, shook his head.

"No, fortunately. Not even Mum's that thick."

Tonks laughed throatily. "I did that once, you know, right in front of the bloke's family, too—oh, don't you give me that look, he only copped a feel, nothing more."

Embarrassed, Percy retracted the frown he had sent her way and shook his head.

"You're bloody amazing, Tonks."

She turned around to walk back into the kitchen, flipping her long hair over her shoulder. "I know."

When they stepped back into the room, every pair of eyes turned their way before looking quickly back down to their plates or their conversation partners. Tonks shot Percy one more quick smile before resuming her place on the bench—rather ungracefully, he noted, as he ran the tip of his tongue against his bottom lip. He watched as she managed to nearly fall into Kingsley Shacklebolt's lap, all the while giving him a view of the smooth skin that covered her lower back.

He was sure she had done it on purpose.

Percy's return to his seat was a little less clumsy, and once he was settled, he tried his best to look as if nothing had happened, making sure not to make eye contact with any member of his family. If by chance his mother met his gaze, he was sure she would immediately know what had happened, and he wasn't sure whether or not he could stand the embarrassment.

To his surprise, however, Remus Lupin looked up from his plate the moment Percy sat down, and Percy thought he heard a distinct sniff come from the werewolf. Frowning, he leaned over slightly and placed his lips next to Tonks' ear, trying to look as nonchalant as possible.

"Remus," he whispered in as low a tone as he could muster. "His sense of smell…can he…?"

With that, Tonks burst out giggling, managing to both catch the attention of everyone at the table and answer Percy's question all at once. When Percy looked up, he caught Remus' gaze and, even though he felt a trickle of horror run through his mind, he held his stare, the werewolf's amber eyes telling him all he needed to know.

Remus was the first one to find out. He was the only one who didn't make a fuss.

Dinner after that went by relatively smoothly. Tonks behaved herself, Percy noted with a mixture of disappointment and relief, and no one except for Remus seemed to catch on to their game. It wasn't until they were all lounging around the massive sitting room that was once Sirius'—and now was Tonks', Percy thought idly—that she decided that it was once again time for her to make him as wondrously uncomfortable as possible.

He rather liked it, if he were going to be completely honest with himself, but he knew he would never admit it—except maybe to her.

He was positioned stiffly—in all senses of the word—against the armrest of a massive black sofa, his back straight and his shoulders locked in place as he stared straight ahead into the fire. All sets of eyes seemed to wander in his general direction every few moments, and he was keenly aware of the fact that everyone was waiting for him to slip up and say something very Percy-like.

In reality, he was trying his hardest to forget the past year of his life and, in essence, himself. He needed no reminders of why he had nearly severed himself from his family, and the precariously balanced dance in which he had taken part for twelve months had finally fallen flat. He was no longer Percy Weasley, Junior Assistant to the Minister; he held another position at the Ministry now, and he wondered indolently if his father was aware of this.

Probably not. His father had been so busy with the Order lately—they all were, he thought—that he was rarely in the office any more.

Tonks had chosen to sit next to him and, instead of planting her bum on a cushion, her feet on the ground, and her spine against the back of the couch, as normal people would—him, for instance—she had chosen to stretch out languidly across the entirety of the sofa, using his lap as a pillow.

The fact that her mouth was only inches away from what was looking to be a very promising erection didn't help his concentration much. It was a wonder that his family—especially the twins—hadn't noticed.

They were probably too busy trying to think of things to talk about.

With Tonks' long blonde hair spilling out across his lap and her head lying against his upper thigh, all he could really do was stare straight ahead into the raging fire and listen to the tidbits of conversation that floated around them. Hogwarts popped up quite a bit, he noticed, the light of the fire burning spots into his vision.

"So," Tonks murmured, startling him out of his daydream. Her voice was low and barely audible even to him, and with the nearest person more than five feet away, he was willing to bet no one else could hear her. "Do you plan on staying the night or did you have other things to do?"

He swallowed. Damn that woman for doing this to him! "I—I wasn't planning on it…" he admitted.

Tonks frowned slightly. "All right then."

She sounded almost…disappointed.

He frowned. "But, I mean, if you don't—if you don't mind or if it's all right—I guess I could—"

She reached up and planted a single long finger on his lips, effectively silencing him as her lips spread out into a small smile. "Good."

He felt his cheeks burn as Ron and Harry snickered quietly to themselves, but he stubbornly refused to give in to the urge to snap at them as it rose within him. Instead, he gave her a small smile and shifted ever-so-slightly, so part of his hard-on was pressing up against her temple.

She arched an eyebrow and smirked wickedly. "You never planned on going home tonight, did you?"

He remained silent.

She narrowed her eyes slightly, as if squinting to inspect some miniscule blemish on his face.

"Or, if you did, you certainly hoped I'd invite you to stay."

He sincerely hoped she wasn't omniscient.

Nevertheless, he allowed himself a tiny smile. "Well, it most certainly worked, didn't it?"

She bit her bottom lip in an irresistibly adorable manner that made his lower regions throb deliciously. "That it most certainly did."

It continued on like that for the rest of the evening and well into the night. Eventually the children—they being Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione—trickled up the stairs and into their beds, followed shortly by the adults who had taken up residence at Number 12 Grimmauld Place for the summer. Eventually the only ones who were left were Fred, George, Percy, and Tonks—who appeared to have fallen asleep in Percy's lap.

"So, Perce," Fred—or at least Percy thought it was Fred—said after Kingsley Shacklebolt had left for the night. "What did you and Tonks do for that full—"

"—fifteen minutes?" George finished up for his twin with a mischievous grin on his freckled face.

Percy scowled and fumbled for the right thing to say. "We—err—"

"We shagged like bunnies in the middle of Ron's bed," came Tonk's voice, startling Percy to the point where he jumped and nearly managed to force her head off of his lap.

The twins' eyes widened simultaneously to what Percy estimated was nearly the size of dinner plates. "Really?"

Tonks snorted. "No, of course not—what do you think I am, a bloody tart?"

Percy, whose insides had managed to venture up into the back of his throat in the form of vomit, swallowed hard and resisted the urge to laugh nervously.

"Anyway," she continued once Fred and George's mouths had closed, "I'm going to show Percy to his room, considering he's staying here for the night. Don't—" She emphasized the word as she began to rise. "—mess anything up too badly."

She stood and, with a muttered bid of goodnight, he followed, his shoulders slouched as he shuffled his feet through the room, trailing after her. His eyes were glued to her swaying hips and he frowned in concentration as he mindlessly followed her up the steps.

"Where—what room are we—am I staying in?" he asked quietly as they passed numerous amounts of closed doors.

"We are staying at your place," she said in an almost inaudible voice before quickly glancing back toward him. "If that's quite all right with you, of course."

He choked.

"My place?" he whispered frantically. "What do you mean—why—I mean, it's just—"

"Your girlfriend's gone," Tonks pointed out, "you don't have a roommate—oh, please, don't look at me like that, I checked the Ministry records on your living arrangements months ago—and if we stay here, there's a decent chance we'll get caught. Unless you want to see your mother's shocked expression first thing in the morning while lying completely naked and exposed on top of the sheets next to a completely naked and exposed me, I'd recommend we stay somewhere other than this disaster of a place."

His throat constricted at Tonks' mention of her lying naked on….

Yes, well, he was sure that mental image would stay with him for many years.

He did see her point though.

"All right," he replied, his voice tight. "Do you know the address?"

"Yes," she replied, just as she opened the door to what looked to be a very large master suite. "Come on—this was my great aunt and uncle's room. They soundproofed it because—" She shot him a look and grinned. "Well, I'm sure you can figure that out."

With that, the lock of the door clicked quietly and Tonks Apparated with a crack, leaving Percy with a raging erection and no choice but to follow.


End file.
